


It Happened On The Island

by mariothellama



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Wings, Children, Established Relationship, Family, Flying, Holidays, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: A short fic based on 'Wings of Desire'. Takes place ten years after the end of the main fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wings of Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743655) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> Dear Janie94
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! I hope that you have a wonderful, wonderful day and a wonderful year ahead.
> 
> Work has been pretty intense recently and my Müllendowski muse isn't cooperating at the moment, but I really wanted to write you something and hoped that you might like this idea. It is based on my current Leweus WIP, but it can be read totally independently. I'm not sure exactly when I'll have time to write the second chapter. I'll do my best not to leave it too long.
> 
> And once again: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

The last year had been a busy one, but deeply satisfying. It had been a wrench to leave the Sports Centre that had been such a big part of his and Robert’s life for the last ten years. But he knew that it was in good hands with Woj and it was time for him and Robert to build something of their own, alongside Łukasz and Kuba of course.

The centuries of tension between Kuba and Robert had gradually ebbed away, made easier by the presence of Łukasz and Marco in their lives. Kuba being Robert’s best man at Marco and Robert’s wedding had been a huge step forward in the thawing of hostilities. And now the four of them were working together and even living next door to one another. This was the first time in the two decades that they’d been together that Łukasz and Kuba had been able to live together properly as a couple.

There had been so work to be done setting up their joint sports therapy practice for children and young people that there had scarcely been time to breathe. There had been nights when Marco was so tired that he’d hardly had the energy to brush his teeth and unfurl his wings before falling into bed exhausted beside Robert. His wings had felt his exhaustion, supporting him and comforting him. As had Robert’s. Sometimes they just lay curled up together, their wings stroking them tenderly. And, even though they desired each other every bit as much as on the day they’d first met, making love had had to take a bit of a back seat as well.

But it had all been worth it as they looked around their thriving practice, seeing the vision come to life. And they were making a positive difference already. Robert managed the whole venture. Marco was the head of the physio and sports medicine team, having taken further qualifications. Łukasz headed up the training and sports science division, while Kuba was their lead child psychologist.

And now it was time for a proper break. The four of them were leaving the practice in the able hands of their deputies and flying off to the island, the island that was a very special place for _the People_ , for a well-earned holiday. This would be their first visit since leaving the Sports Centre just over twelve months ago.

The trip was also special for Łukasz and Kuba. Over the years they had fostered troubled younger members of _the People_ , usually boys struggling with their equivalent of being a teenager and puberty, offering them a safe space to come to terms with the changes in their lives. But now they themselves were settled and in the position to provide a stable home environment, they’d decided that it was time to explore adopting a human baby and giving it a home.

Marco felt a thrill of anticipation as they boarded the plane for the first leg of the journey, Robert’s hand in his. And his excitement levels rose even higher when they reached the cabin by the seashore where they would leave their clothing and valuables until their return to the world of normal humans. Once they had undressed and put their clothing away, totally naked except for their wedding rings, they locked the door on their everyday world, the door that could only be opened by a retinal scan from one of _the People_.

Łukasz and Kuba wandered down the beach for a few hundred metres, both couples needing privacy for what was always a very intimate moment.

He faced Robert, looking deep into his love’s brilliant blue eyes, the two of them holding hands. He breathed out almost imperceptibly, willing his wings to wake from their slumber. He felt his wings stir, tendrils of feathers reaching out, growing and stretching, reaching for the sky. Robert’s wings were doing the same, glossy, black, velvety feathers contrasting perfectly with his lightly tanned skin. Freed from their confinement, their wings greeted one another gladly, feathery wingtips brushing tenderly against their mates.

Łukasz and Kuba were coming down the beach to meet them, holding hands of course, their golden wings trailing behind them drawing patterns in the sand. It was time. He and Robert had nourished each other from their life essence the previous evening, wanting to make sure that they had enough strength for the journey ahead. And he knew that Łukasz and Kuba had done the same.

Marco felt the familiar thrill of power as he took off, his mate beside him. His wings bore him aloft, beating strongly. He was quite literally trusting his life to them but he knew that they would never let him down. He could feel their joy at the prospect of a long flight over the sea. It had been too long since he and Robert had been able to fly together for more than a snatched half hour here or there and their wings had missed this. He’d missed it. Missed the sound of his wings beating. The thrill of the sea air rushing over his skin. He knew that his mate felt the same way. He could sense Robert’s exultation echoing in his mind.

The island came into view, golden sand and green trees ringed by turquoise sea. Miroslav and Philipp were waiting to greet them on the beach as they landed. Marco had missed their calm wisdom and kindness more than he’d realised, his heart leaping within him at finally seeing them again.

‘Welcome back,’ Miroslav hugged him, ‘the island has missed you. We’ve missed you. You look tired, but your time here will rejuvenate and refresh you. My mate and I are looking forward to hearing all about your new mission in life, but we think that you might value some time alone first. We’ve arranged for everything to be ready in your guesthouse and for a meal to be served on the beach this evening.’

Marco was eager to tell Miroslav and Philipp all about their new life, but he appreciated them understanding that he was in desperate need of some rest and recuperation first. They were housed in the same simple guesthouse, a cave hewn into the rock, that they’d stayed in on his first visit to the island. The room was simple, but had everything that they needed, including a spacious bathroom with a shower big enough for both of them and their wings. They showered quickly, washing away the dust of their everyday lives, cleansing themselves for the start of a week of complete and utter relaxation.

He felt light and carefree as he walked along the beach hand in hand with his love. Łukasz and Kuba were already waiting for them, lounging comfortable on a pile of cosy blankets. A sumptuous feast was laid out for them, complete with a couple of good bottles of wine.

A contented sigh escaped him as he curled up on another waiting pile of blankets, leaning back against Robert’s strong chest, his mate’s wings wrapping themselves around him. He loved their work. It was important to him. But he’d missed this. Missed just being with his love. And it had been far too long since they’d just hung out with Łukasz and Kuba, without decisions to be made or problems to be solved.

They ate and drank, paddling in the sea as they watched the sun go down, before lying back on the sand to gaze up at the stars.

Marco was pleasantly tired by the time he and Robert headed back to their guesthouse, but he wasn’t quite ready to go sleep yet. After all, they could sleep in a bit in the morning.

‘Are you thinking what I’m thinking?’ Robert winked conspiratorially.

‘Of course!’ Marco could have sworn that his wings fluttered suggestively, clearly liking the idea as well. It had been too long since they’d had uninterrupted time alone just to focus on each other.

They sat cross-legged on the bed, facing one another, their wings outstretched, black and golden glinting in the lamplight. Robert raised a hand, tenderly brushing over the feathers of Marco’s wings. He seemed to feel the touch in every cell of his body, loving and intimate, intensely erotic. It sounded as if his wings were sighing in bliss alongside him.

Robert’s wings felt like velvet underneath his fingertips, strong and supple, rippling with controlled power. He could still remember how wondrous it had felt to touch those beautiful wings for the first time on that momentous night a decade ago, not to mention how astonished both of them had been at how Robert’s wings had responded to his touch.

The world seemed to stand still around them. They gazed deep into each other’s eyes, deeply connected even though their only physical contact was the gentle stroking of fingers over their wings. Their desire was building, slowly but surely, until it became almost palpable between them. Robert eased him down onto his back before settling himself on top of him, their wings spreading themselves across the full width of the bed.

Still there was no urgency, both of them wanting to savour their togetherness for as long as possible, taking things slow. As amazing as their lovemaking had always been, Marco loved to just kiss, to feel Robert’s lips on his, their tongues deep in each other’s mouths. They kissed until they were dizzy and breathless, drowning in kisses. At some point Robert had reached for the lube he’d placed beside the pillows, carefully opening Marco up with long, elegant fingers.

Their bodies pitched and rolled together, soft sighs and moans escaping their kisses. This was sheer bliss. Robert’s tongue in his mouth and fingers deep inside him. Naked skin against naked skin, wings caressing wings. But his need was becoming all-consuming, leading him to beg for more, to beg Robert for what he so desperately craved, to beg to feel his love deep inside him.

They were magnificent together. Robert thrusting hard and strong inside him, hitting that spot that always drove him to ecstasy. His love was strong above him, the powerful muscles of his chest and upper arms flexing in time with his movements, his beautiful wings fluttering freely, beating softly. Marco drank in the sight for as long as he was able to, before the pleasure became too overwhelming and his eyes fell shut, his back arching and his face contorting with the power of his orgasm engulfing him.

He was too blissed out to move afterwards, lying cradled snugly in Robert’s arms, their wings cocooning them in love.

‘Wow!’

‘Wow indeed,’ agreed Robert.

‘It was worth the wait. But let’s not wait so long for the next time.’

‘I plan waiting no longer than tomorrow. So get some rest. You’re going to need all your strength.’

Marco did indeed sleep soundly that night, whether it was the magic of the island, the aftereffects of their lovemaking, or the prospect of a week together away from their everyday lives that did the trick.

Breakfast was waiting for them on the terrace outside, the usual mix of their Polish favourites and tropical fruits. Marco was hungry, hungry for everything, and ate with good appetite.

Their week on the island turned out to be everything Marco had longed for. They walked and flew, their wings enjoying the exercise and the chance to fly free, swooping high and low as they played tag with Łukasz and Kuba. Miroslav and Phillip even joined in one day and it turned out that the two venerable elders had a few tricks to show their younger brethren. They swam, for their wings loved being in the water almost as much as they needed to fly.

There were lazy breakfasts and picnics on the beach. Evenings spent looking up at the stars, sometimes with Łukasz and Kuba, sometimes just the two of them. And of course they made love, utterly addicted to each other. It had been too long since they had been able to spend so much time like this, completely naked except for their wings.

They chose to spend their last date at the lake they’d found on their first visit to the island. Marco was sad to be leaving, but he knew that they would be coming back soon and he was keen to return to their normal life with renewed energy for the challenges that lay ahead.

They made love under the waterfall, their wings giving them stability as Robert wrapped his arms and legs round Marco, letting him bury himself deep in his love’s tight warmth. And he knew exactly what his mate had in mind when he suggested that they fly out over the water later.

Making love in the air was something they only did on the island and Marco would never get enough of how wonderful it was to be held aloft by his wings, weightless and floating, Robert’s arms wrapped round him, the two of them intimately bound together. Their minds were open to each other, sharing their love and their pleasure. The circle was complete once he sensed his mate’s teeth sinking into his neck, nourishing himself on Marco’s life essence. Marco followed suit, gorging himself on his love, feeling the power and strength of their bond flowing between them.

This was always a completely mind-blowing experience, but Robert coming inside him felt different this time. Marco felt it more intensely than ever before, probably because it had been over a year since they had done this. It was the perfect end to a magical week.

Back home, Marco threw himself into his work again. But he and Robert were careful to spend time together, nurturing their relationship. They even planned a weekend together at the spa with Łukasz and Kuba a couple of months after their visit to the island.

The spa was as beautiful as ever. But Marco didn’t quite feel himself. Robert had ordered a wonderful breakfast for their first morning, but the smell of the coffee made him feel sick, so sick that he was unable to stomach even the delicious pastries filled with plum jam he loved so much.

‘I’m sorry,’ he sighed, ‘leaning his head against Robert’s shoulder. ‘I must be sickening for something. I’ve felt a bit weird for a while now. Not exactly ill, but … well weird. I’m sorry if it spoils our weekend.’

‘Not at all. And Marco, I don’t think you’re exactly ill. I think you might be … I think you might be … well … I think you might be having a baby. I’ve been able to sense something for a week or so now, the new life growing inside you. I just didn’t know how to tell you. Especially since I’d never even mentioned the possibility of something like this happening.’

‘A baby!’ Marco exclaimed, instinctively splaying his hand protectively across his stomach. And he didn’t even need to ask how or when. ‘It was on the island, wasn’t it? The last time we made love, in the air above the lake?’

‘I guess so. I know this is all a shock, but you do want this, Marco, don’t you? I know we’d talked about adopting one day, but having a baby of our own is a very different thing, especially when … ’

‘ … when I’m a man,’ Marco finished Robert’s thought for him. ‘It is a lot to take in, but I’m not as surprised as maybe I should be. There have been so many revelations over the past decade. It’s as if the island could read my most secret wishes. I was excited about the possibility of adopting, but I couldn’t help daydreaming about us having a little winged cherub of our own, just like you in the baby portraits your mother showed me. And now we will.’

Robert’s smile lit up his whole face. His love had obviously been worried about how Marco would react, but now they could celebrate their joy. And they could still adopt one day, give a child a loving home. But first they would have their own little cherub to keep them on their toes.

Robert pulled him onto his knee. ‘I think the little one knows that we are looking forward to their arrival. If you concentrate, you’ll be able to sense them too.’

And now he knew that such a thing was possible, Marco could indeed feel the tiny flicker of life growing inside him, the source of the strange feeling he hadn’t been able to give a name to. _Hallo, little one,_ he thought, _I’m sorry I didn’t recognise you before. But we love you already and we’re so looking forward to meeting you in a few months._

Now that was a thought. How many months? Marco had no idea how any of this was going to work. He had so many questions for Robert.

‘How is this going to work? How long will I be pregnant for? What about work. How … ?’ He couldn’t even put the last question into words.

‘I know this is all new for you, new for me as well. We’ll make an appointment with a doctor who specializes in pregnancies like this. And you’ll be carrying the baby for a bit longer than the usual nine months as he or she will need more time to develop. Once the baby is born, I’m afraid we’ll still need to adopt him or her, even though it’s our own child. It’s the only way in today’s world. We have legal people who take care of that kind of stuff. As to the other things. You will be able to conceal your pregnancy from the outside world for a while, just like you can hide the fact that you don’t age. But we’ll go to the island for the last couple of months. You’ll be getting big by then. We can enjoy the last few weeks together and you’ll have the baby on the island. Miroslav and Philipp will take care of everything.’

Marco relaxed into Robert’s embrace, feeling reassured. This was all new to him, but he knew that he would be safe on the island. He trusted Miroslav and Philipp. And Robert would be by his side throughout. There was just one small hurdle to overcome.

‘We’ll need to tell Łukasz and Kuba. I’d prefer to tell them as straight away if you don’t mind. It affects them too and I don’t want to keep a secret this big from our closest friends.’

To be honest, Marco couldn’t have kept the news to himself if he’d wanted to. As soon as he saw Łukasz and Kuba, he blurted it out. ‘We’re having a baby. I mean, I am. Robert and I …’

Łukasz’s reaction surprised him though. ‘So are we! Kuba and I. Well, strictly speaking I am.’

‘The island!’ all four of them said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really was meant to be just a two chapter fic, but the boys had other ideas!

Łukasz and Marco hugged, delighted to hear the other’s news.

‘I can’t quite believe this. If someone had told me we’d end up here all those years ago when we first met, I would have told them that they were crazy, but I couldn’t be happier,’ Marco said.

‘Me too! And I’m so glad that we’re getting to share this experience together, that our children will grow up with each other. Kuba and I have only been sure for a couple of days. We wanted to tell you straight away and thought that this weekend away would be the perfect opportunity.’

Marco nodded. ‘I couldn’t have been happier when I found out, but also a little bit nervous about everything. Now I’m just excited.’

‘It’s exactly the same for me. It’s as if the island knew my secret wish. Kuba and I still want to adopt one day, to give a child a home. But I have to confess that I’m overjoyed that we’re having our own little one first. Ever since I saw the picture Kuba’s grandmother has of him as a baby, I’ve dreamed of us having our own little cherub.’

‘But we’re going to have to keep an eye on these two,’ Marco joked. ‘They’re going to get all protective about us. And keep buying things for the babies just because they were too cute to resist.’

‘Hey! We’re still here you know,’ Kuba protested, but it was clear that he didn’t mind from the huge grin plastered all over his face.

‘I didn’t eat any breakfast, but I’m starving now. We could have lunch on the terrace. We’d have privacy to talk,’ suggested Marco.

‘I didn’t eat much this morning either,’ agreed Łukasz.

Their table was quiet and private in a shady spot on the terrace.

‘Go on, Marco. Order the pierogis. I know you want them. And you deserve a hearty lunch today of all days. You’ve had quite a shock. And you’re eating for two now.’

Marco had to admit that he didn’t know much about being pregnant, but he was pretty sure it didn’t work like that. However, he was ravenous and the idea of pierogis sounded enticing.

Half an hour or so later, they were all eating. Robert had had a word with the barman and a big pitcher of non-alcoholic cocktails had arrived at their table. Marco cleared his own plate and finished off what was left on Robert’s, before leaning back with a satisfied sigh, his hand on his belly.

‘Happy?’ Robert asked, reaching over to take hold of his other hand. Łukasz and Kuba were holding hands under the table as well.

‘Yes, blissfully happy. It’s only … well I can’t help worrying about our practice. It’s only been a year, we’re starting to get things the way we want. And now all four of us will be away for three months in the not too distant future.’

‘I feel exactly the same,’ Łukasz added, ‘but I have an idea, although it’s maybe a bit out there.’

They all looked at him, wondering what he was going to come out with.

‘The one person I would trust is Woj. The Sports Centre more or less runs itself and we made sure that he had the best possible deputy to back him up. So we could ask Woj to take care of our new venture for the three months. But it would mean getting permission to tell him the truth about us. He’s always suspected that there is something weird going on. And I think he’ll take it OK.’

It took Marco a moment or two to get his head round the idea. But it made a certain kind of sense. And the others agreed. They just had to find the right way to break the news to Woj.

The four of them spent a relaxed day. After walking off their huge lunch, they chilled out in the spa for a couple of hours, feeling the tension drain from their muscles. After dinner, they lingered over their coffee for a while until Łukasz stood up, smoothing down the imaginary creases out of his already immaculate trousers.

‘It’s been a lovely day, but I think you and I want to be alone with our mates now,’ he remarked to Marco, winking at him.

Marco grinned back. This had become a kind of in-joke between them, Łukasz’s very elegant way of saying that he and Kuba wanted to make love. And, after a day that had turned his world upside down – albeit in a good way – Marco needed to be close to his mate as well.

Once inside their room, Robert looked at him with eyes so full of love and lust that Marco nearly melted on the spot, his knees buckling slightly with the intensity of Robert’s gaze. He had feared that their happy news might make Robert reluctant to make love to him, but it seemed to have had exactly the opposite effect.

Robert undressed him slowly and reverently, tender fingers brushing over his bared skin making him shiver with desire. His mate shrugged off his own clothes as quickly as he could, both of them eager for there to be no barrier between them. This time they did something different, something they’d never done before. Robert took him in his arms, kissing him tenderly as their wings unfurled.

Marco’s head was swimming as they kissed, tongues deep in one another’s mouths, their wings wrapped tight round them in a warm, feathery embrace. When they finally had to break for air, gasping from the force of their kisses, Robert picked him up, carrying him over to the bed and setting him down gently.

‘Let me love you, my darling,’ Robert whispered, his voice hoarse with desire.

Marco lay back on the bed, his wings stretched out on either side of him. Robert’s lips were soft against his skin as kisses trailed down his neck, along his collar bone and down his arms, first on one side and then on the other. He’d never known quite what an intensely erogenous zone the insides of his arms and the crooks of his elbows were until his love lavished sweet, velvety kisses all over them.

He was hard and aching, sticky pearls of desire clinging to the head of his arousal as Robert kissed down his chest, pausing to indulge his nipples. But he knew that his love wasn’t in the mood to rush, that he wanted to linger long over his pale flesh.

Their minds were wide open to one another and he could sense the waves of hot, fierce, protective love coursing through Robert as he kissed over the still flat surface of Marco’s belly. This was a tender, intimate moment between them, but it didn’t stop other parts of his body craving attention. He moaned, thrashing against the sheets, wriggling with intense bliss as he finally felt Robert’s tongue wet against his thighs, licking tendrils of pleasure across his balls.

His cock was twitching, shamelessly begging for attention. His whole body seemed to sigh with relief, his wings joining in, when Robert finally took him into his mouth, enfolding him in warm, wet gorgeousness, licking and sucking him to his climax.

Snuggling into Robert’s arms afterwards, still too blissed out to move, he couldn’t help checking something. ‘You will still make love to me, won’t you? You’re not going to stop just because we’re having a baby?’

‘Of course not,’ Robert’s voice dropped to a low purr. ‘If anything I want you more than ever. I just wanted to worship your beautiful body first. But once you’re up to it, I tend to make love to you until you have to bite hard into my shoulder to avoid alarming the other hotel guests by screaming my name at the top of your voice.’

Marco grinned. That was the Robert he knew and loved. And after they snuggled for a bit, Robert made good on his promise, making love to him, making him come so hard that he bit deep into Robert’s flesh, tasting the iron sweetness of his blood on his tongue.

Once home, life went on more or less as normal. Marco went back to work, even if he did feel a thrill every time he sensed the tiny life fluttering inside him. Robert made him feed from him more often and was very careful how much life essence he took in return, pointing out that Marco was growing a whole new person and should be eating for two.

While he was able to hide his changing shape from normal humans, he was aware of his softy swelling stomach after a few months, having to be careful working around it when he was with clients. He wanted to work for as long as was physically possible, before his pregnancy made it impossible. And if he was tired at the end of the day, Robert was always on hand to massage his feet. He’d never thought the day would come when having his feet rubbed was better than sex, but about six months into his pregnancy, that was exactly how he felt after a day on his feet at work.

They went to visit his family in Dortmund around the six-month mark as well, the last time that he would see them before the birth. It would be too difficult to try and hide his pregnancy from his family after that. His family knew that they were adopting a baby and would be busy with the preparations. That was indeed true, even if it wasn’t the whole truth. Sometimes Marco wished he could tell his family everything. He and Robert had discussed doing exactly that but it’d been Marco’s decision not to. Much as he longed for then to know everything, he knew that they would never quite see him in the same way again, that it would change their relationship forever.

Much as he loved his own mother, it was Robert’s mother he needed to be able to turn to as his pregnancy progressed. It was her who warned him that he wouldn’t just feel the baby kick but be able to feel their tiny wings fluttering inside him and that it would feel wonderful and weird at the same time.

And it was Robert’s mother who had answered his questions about what it would be like to have a little winged cherub around the place. He’d worried about the feeding and had been half-reassured, half-scared by her response. He knew that their baby would have special requirements and he supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised when she’d told him that the baby would feed from him in the normal way until his or her baby wings dropped off at around two years of age.

Robert had further reassured him by arranging for one of _the People_ to come and work for them as some kind of a ‘mystical being gap year’ to look after the babies when they were at work. That way he and Łukasz could go back to work but still be able to nurse the little ones.

And it was Robert’s mother who told him stories about the pleasures and pitfalls of a baby with wings. Their child would be born slightly more developed than a normal human child would be, which was fine since the outside world believed that they would be adopting. He or she would be able to fly soon after their birth, thankfully not very far or very fast! The first two years could be fun but challenging, until the baby wings dropped off and their son or daughter would live an almost normal human life until they reached the equivalent of puberty for _the People_.

The time when they would have to leave for the island was drawing close. There was one final hurdle to overcome: telling Woj! They’d decided to confront the problem straight on, inviting Woj round for dinner. After they’d eaten, the four of them stood up, taking off their shirts and stepping out of their trousers.

Woj looked absolutely panic struck, jumping out of his chair, almost falling over in the process. ‘Whoa guys! Is this some kind of weird sex thing? I mean, you’re all incredibly hot and I’ve no problems with what you do when you’re alone in private. But I’m a happily married man. My wife would kill me if she ever found out!’

‘Look closer, Woj,’ Marco ordered. He and Łukasz let down the shield they had around them, letting Woj see that they were unmistakably pregnant.

‘Fuck! What!’ Woj sat down, his legs no longer able to hold him upright. ‘Either you really have gone crazy on Polish food, Marco, or you’re … ’

‘Expecting a baby. Yes, I am. So is Łukasz. And that’s not the only thing. Don’t have a heart attack. You’re not seeing things.’

Woj’s eyebrows rose so high that they almost became part of his hairline as the four of them unfurled their wings to their full glory. They’d expected to hear some impressive Polish swear words, but he took this new revelation surprisingly calmly.

‘I always knew that there was something unusual about the four of you,’ he remarked, ‘even if I hadn’t quite imagined this. So you’ve been hiding these all along, have you?’

‘Not Marco,’ Robert grinned.

Woj’s eyebrows shot ever higher, if such a thing was even possible.

‘It’s a long story. We’ll try and explain. Do you want us to get dressed again or are you OK with us staying like this?’ asked Marco.

‘Naaa. It’s OK. Those wings are kind of cool actually.’

‘Don’t let them hear you say that,’ Marco laughed. ‘They also happen to be extremely vain. Why don’t I get you a drink and we can talk?’

Woj had definitely earned a stiff vodka. He was starting to look a little less shocked as the four of them sat back down to try and explain things. It was going to be a long night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Janie94,
> 
> And so their story comes to an end. I hope that you like this last part of your birthday story!

The day had finally came for them to leave for the island. Marco was a little sad to be leaving the life they had built behind for the next three months, but he knew that the sports therapy centre was in safe hands with Woj. It was a bit easier now Woj knew the truth about them, even if it had taken him some time to get over the shock of them having babies. The wings had been much easier for him to come to terms with. However Woj was now fully on board and ready to take on his responsibilities as “the fun uncle” as he dubbed himself. Marco had to giggle inwardly every time he saw the expression on Kuba and Robert’s faces that betrayed their panic at the thought of the “fun” things Uncle Woj might have in mind!

It was getting increasingly difficult to manage work around his growing bump, especially when it had to stay hidden from the wider world. He was looking forward to being able to fully enjoy these last weeks of his pregnancy and to spending so much time alone with Robert. It might not be as romantic as their previous visits to the island, but it was special all the same. Not to mention the fact that he hoped that Robert could still be coaxed into making love to him on their secluded island paradise. Having Łukasz and Kuba there as well would stop them from getting bored with each other’s company.

Like every trip to the island, it began in the cabin by the seashore where they undressed and locked up their personal belongings. As they went outside, Robert stretched out a hand to stroke the patterns Marco’s sleeping wings made across his pale skin.

‘You look so beautiful like this. It’s the last time I’ll see you like this. I want to etch the sight in my memory forever.’

That was one more of the many things that had surprised them. Normally the lines of Marco’s sleeping wings stretched down his back and curled round his hipbones. But, as his baby bump had grown, so had the pattern of his sleeping wings, reaching over his swelling belly, cradling the infant within. He’d had had a lump in his throat the first time he’d seen it.

Robert had insisted that he feed the night before, nourishing himself from his love, making sure that he had the strength for the flight ahead. They stood holding hands as ever, gazing deep into one another’s eyes, as their wings unfurled. Their wings swished expectantly, aware that this was a big day as well.

With Łukasz and Kuba beside them, they took off, letting their wings bear them out over the sea, flying high above the water below. Marco felt relaxed and free, his wings doing the hard work. That was another reason he was looking forward to being on the island, since he had the feeling that flying would be more comfortable than walking – or even lying down – by the end of his pregnancy.

For now he just let himself enjoy the flight with Robert at his side, until the shores of the island came into view. Miroslav and Philipp were waiting to welcome them on the shore, with what Marco could have sworn were self-satisfied smiles on their face.

‘Did you know? About this, I mean?’ he couldn’t help himself from asking, gesturing to his stomach by way of explanation.

‘No, not exactly know. But we suspected. Even hoped,’ Philipp explained. ‘We hoped that the island had made your secret wish come true, just like it did ours when we first came here.’

‘Your secret wish!’ Marco exclaimed. ‘The same … or different? Sorry if that is too personal!’ he apologised.

‘Not at all. You’ve even met our son. He was at the bachelor party you and Robert had here on the island. He and Robert have been friends for a very long time.’

He’d met Miroslav and Philipp’s son! Marco searched his memory of that party to identify likely candidates. And then it struck him. A cheeky grin, dancing eyes and a head of curls. The mate of a Greek god. He’d noticed that he seemed to be on very close terms with the island’s guardians.

‘Thomas! Thomas is your son!’

‘Yes, he is. He was conceived and born here on the island, just like your little one, albeit quite a long time ago. We don’t always talk about it in public, not when there are people around who don’t yet know that such a thing is possible. It’s something that is only revealed when the time is right.’

‘Like when Robert broke the news to me that I was having a baby!’

‘Yes, just like that,’ Miroslav laughed. ‘Now, let’s eat. You must be hungry after your long flight.’

Miroslav and Philipp had prepared a feast for them in their home on the island, a sumptuous version of the afternoon tea Marco had enjoyed so much on their previous visits. He ate contentedly, until he was sure that his stomach had got a little bit bigger, and not because the baby had magically grown in the last couple of hours.

After they’d eaten, they made their way to the cave that had always been their guesthouse while on the island. This time it would be their home for the next three months and where their son or daughter would come into the world, Marco realised with a thrill. He’d promised Robert that he’d rest for a bit before they joined Łukasz and Kuba on the beach that evening. Marco could have sworn that he wasn’t sleepy, but no sooner had he lain down, their wings sheltering him under a feathery coverlet, than he seemed to drift off to sleep, waking up to find Robert looking down at him with a tender expression on his face and stroking his hair gently.

‘Hallo, sleepy head,’ Robert whispered. ‘How about a shower before dinner?’

Marco considered this seriously. He was all warm and snuggly and part of him never wanted to move again. But a shower sounded appealing. And, despite having just eaten a big meal, there was a tiny pang of hunger lurking somewhere in his stomach. So he let himself be coaxed into the huge shower that was the biggest luxury their guest house had to offer. His wings luxuriated in the stream of warm water as Robert washed his hair and gently soaped his body. If being pregnant wasn’t an excuse to let your mate spoil you, then Marco didn’t know what was!

The sky was dark, as dark as Robert’s velvety black wings, as they made their way to the beach, the twinkling stars above lighting their way and the sand warm under their bare feet. Everything had been set out perfectly for a romantic evening under the stars. Candles glowed in glass jars sunk into the sand. The fire was burning ready for their beach barbecue. Piles of fluffy rugs were waiting ready for them to sink into.

Marco sighed gratefully as he sat down on a rug laid out next to Łukasz. They had been so busy getting everything ready to leave that they hadn’t had the chance to talk much over the past couple of weeks. So talk they did, while Robert and Kuba busied themselves making sure that they were all fed. Afterwards, Marco lay back in Robert’s arms, curled up on a pile of rugs, their wings wrapped warm and snug around them. They talked until late into the night, looking up at the stars in the night sky, talking about their hopes and dreams for the future.

 _Have you made a wish upon a star yet?_ Robert’s question was posed inside his mind, meant for him alone to hear.

_Not yet. I have everything I could ever wish for already. I guess I could only wish that our little one was here safe and sound with us. But I’m happy to enjoy these last weeks of waiting as well, here with you._

The soft kiss pressed against his hair told him that Robert felt exactly the same way.

Marco really did enjoy the weeks on the island. Long walks with Łukasz and Kuba. Miroslav and Phillip often joined them as well. Their evenings on the beach, relaxing on the sand staring up at the starlit sky. Hot, passionate nights making love now he didn’t need to worry about being too tired for work the next day.

Ever since he’d first realised that he preferred having sex with men, riding his lover had always been his favourite position, with him strong and proud above his partner, taking him deep inside. And once he had his beautiful wings, making love like this was even more glorious, his wings holding him perfectly in position. Now he was pregnant, it was also the most comfortable position for him to have sex. All in all, this could definitely be viewed as a win-win scenario, one he was determined to take advantage of as much as possible.

He and Robert flew to the lake as often as they could, the lake where this latest stage of their adventure together had begun. It was by the lake that he felt the little one’s wings fluttering inside him for the first time. The baby had been moving for a few weeks by now and he’d felt them kick, obviously anxious to make an early start on football training, but this was the first time he’d felt the flutter of tiny wings, a bit like being tickled from the inside out.

This was the longest time he’d ever spent in his true form, with his wings unfurled. His wings loved it as much as he did. Being able to fly so much. Swimming in the lake or standing under the foaming waters of the waterfall. Most of all, however, they loved being able to cradle his growing belly in their feathery embrace, wrapping themselves round him and keeping the little one inside safe and warm.

As keen as he was to meet their little cherub. Marco enjoyed these long, lazy days on the island and was in no hurry for them to end. But the day finally came. He woke up feeling strange, unable face eating breakfast. He’d had a healthy appetite since arriving on the island, so that was odd in itself. And he had a strange feeling inside. It didn’t exactly hurt, but it felt weird, as if his insides were trying to get out. His first thought was that there was something wrong with the baby. He clutched Robert’s hand tightly, asking him to send an urgent message to Miroslav.

Miroslav was there in matter of minutes, encouraging Marco to lie back on the bed. ‘May I?’ he asked, before putting his hand on Marco’s belly and concentrating.

Marco had to remember to keep breathing, gripping Robert’s hand tight enough to risk doing serious damage.

‘Is everything …?’ he asked, unable to stop himself from asking.

‘Yes, everything is fine. It’s just that someone seems to be anxious to meet you.’

If anything that made him clutch Robert’s hand tighter, suddenly nervous.

 _It’s OK_ a voice soothed him in his head _I’ll be here for you. I won’t leave you. Everything is going to be alright._

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Miroslav gave him something to drink that calmed him, leaving him feeling as if he was floating above the bed. Robert held his hand almost the whole time. But the most soothing thing of all were his wings, gently stroking his belly, reassuring him. So many magical things had happened to him over the past years and now he was about to set off on the most magical adventure of all.

It was late afternoon when Miroslav told him that Łukasz and Kuba would be having their baby the same day. Philipp would look after them. Marco couldn’t help being relieved that Miroslav would stay by his side.

The sun was just starting to set outside. He felt an intense pain, just like the night his wings had grown. The pain was blinding in its intensity but thankfully short. He was still groggy and disorientated when he realised that Robert was crying. And that someone else was crying. Their baby was crying for the first time.

‘Give her to me,’ he demanded, not pausing to wonder how he knew they had a baby girl.

‘Of course,’ Miroslav reassured him, ‘she misses her daddy already. She’s beautiful. I’ll leave you three alone to share this moment. But I’ll be back soon.’

Robert helped Marco to sit up a little, supporting him gently. Miroslav laid their daughter on his chest. A wave of the strongest, fiercest love overwhelmed his whole being. Her hair was black as night, just like Robert’s; her tiny little fluffy wings gleamed golden like the sun. One of his own wings folded itself protectively over their little cherub, enfolding her in a feathery soft blanket of love.

She was strong, he could sense that already. But she’d had a stressful day as well. He knew instinctively what he needed, knew that his body was ready to give their daughter what she required. Wordlessly he encouraged her, focusing his thoughts on telling her what they needed. His wings seemed to be speaking to her too. It took a while and a few false starts before he felt the bond with their little one stronger than ever before, sensing her nourishing himself from his life essence, growing stronger by the minute.

Miroslav came back an hour or so later to find the two of them gazing awestruck at their daughter, utterly captivated by her tiny toes and her tiny fingers, her tiny little nose and her tiny little wings.

‘I don’t need to ask how you are doing,’ Miroslav smiled. ‘And Łukasz and Kuba have pretty much the same look on their faces with their little princess.’

‘They had a girl too!’ Marco exclaimed, finally registering something interesting enough to make him tear himself away from worshipping his daughter.

‘Yes. You can see them tomorrow. But now we need to get you comfortable, both of you.’

Marco did indeed feel better after a wash. And their daughter enjoyed her first bath as well, her wings obviously loving the water every bit as much as his own did. She consented to being swaddled from the waist down, but made it clear that she didn’t want to have her wings covered up. Marco could sympathise, even if this might be a struggle in the future.

He was ravenously hungry by now and he and Robert ate together, taking it in turn to cradle their daughter. A cot was produced to go beside their bed, which was just as well since Marco didn’t intend being separated from her any time soon.

He thought that he would never sleep that night, that he would be far too excited, but he soon drifted off, Robert’s wing sheltering him like a dark, velvety coverlet. He woke feeling full of energy. His body felt a little stiff and sore, but not as much as he’d expected. That must be one of the many advantages to being some kind of strange, mystical being, he realised. And their daughter too looked less fragile than his niece and nephew had looked as newborns. She was tiny, miniaturized even, but surprisingly robust. Now he understood why he had been pregnant for so many months and how she would be able to fly so quickly.

He was ready for his breakfast and so was she. After they’d eaten, Miroslav came to check them over, pronouncing himself happy with both father and baby.

‘I suggest that you rest for a bit. And then, this afternoon, maybe you’d like to take her to the beach to meet Łukasz and Kuba. And her new playmate of course,’ Miroslav suggested.

‘Really! We can do that!’ Marco exclaimed.

‘Of course. Just take it easy for a few days. No playing football!’

He decided to let Robert carry their daughter to the beach. It felt good to be on his feet again, but carrying a wriggling cherub could wait a day or two.

Łukasz and Kuba were waiting for them. Łukasz was nestled in a pile of blankets with the baby in his arms, Kuba looking at them protectively, love and pride written all over his face. Their daughter was every bit as perfect as his own, with a mop of golden fluff on her head, beautiful blue eyes, and tiny wings gleaming dark gold.

Marco sat down carefully next to Łukasz, letting Robert settle their daughter in his arms, one wing automatically cradling her. That was another advantage to being a mystical winged being, he’d discovered. His wings soothed their daughter better than any blanket or comforter and she slept soundly in their embrace. And his wings also came in useful as an extra pair of hands at times!

The two little cherubs snoozed peacefully in the crooks of their daddies’ wings as the four of them talked long into the afternoon. He even had a hand spare to eat his share of the feast that was laid out for them on the beach. He’d spent so many happy times here with his mate and their friends, but this was far and away the happiest and most blessed of them all. Even if he was quite sure that life was not going to be so peaceful in the future, not once their daughter was flying around all over the place.


End file.
